Glimpse of the Future
by Jason Andersen
Summary: This is my first XS fan fic! It takes place after Time After Time 2, the season finale of Season 3. Omi and Raimundo accidentally combine the Sands of Time and the Serpents Tail, and get some insight into their own futures as Xiaolin Dragons. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or any related material. Sorry this first chapter is so short. Please read and review, so I can see what you think about it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone down on the Xiaolin Temple, the wind blowing softly through the grounds. Two young monks stood opposite each other, in combat positions, ready to strike. The taller, elder monk brushed dirt off his black top and red pants, his robes glistening in the sunlight. His brown hair wavedlightly in the gentle breeze. He adjusted his yellow sash and smiled, staring at his opponent.

The shorter monk stood completely still, concentrating. His red robe shirt and black robe pants moved with the wind, his light blue sash glimmering. Nine white dots appeared on his large bald forehead, as he concentrated his chi.

Suddenly, the short monk attacked. Rushing at his opponent, he leapt high into the air, extending his leg and bringing his foot down in a powerful kick. The elder monk smiled, and stepped to the side, easily avoiding the blow. The short monk landed, and swept his foot across, trying to trip up the elder monk. Somersaulting to the side, the elder monk flipping over the foot, shooting up into the air.

"Wudai Neptune - Ice!" the short monk shouted, throwing his hands out in front of him, palms up. Small spikes of ice shot out, heading straight for his foe. The elder monk smiled, and pulled out a jagged blue sword. He stared at the oncoming ice spikes.

"Blade of the Nebula!" he exclaimed, and the blue sword transformed into nunchaku, connected by a vortex of wind. He flicked his wrist, sending the nunchaku forward, and it transformed into a small tornado, sucking up the spikes of ice. Swinging his weapon, the tornado spun around, sending the spikes back flying at their creator.

The short monk jumped out of the way as the spikes hit the ground, digging into the dirt. Taking a moment, he looked at the elder monk. "Raimundo," he shouted, "You becoming the first to rise to the Shoku Warrior level does not mean you are to be getting small feet!"

"I think you mean getting a big head, Omi," Raimundo corrected, laughing at his friends inability to say phrases the right way.

"That too!" the shorter monk added.

"Well, I'm not," Raimundo replied. "You just aren't able to keep up with me." Landing, he put away the reformed blue sword. Holding out his hand, palm up, he stared at Omi. Smiling, he shouted, "Wudai Star - Wind!" and a vortex of wind shot out, the head formed into a fist, flying straight for the shorter monk. Omi took the hit straight on, sending him flying backwards, skidding across the ground. He stood up, taking a deep breath.

"Perhaps you are right," he said. When Raimundo was picked over him to become Shoku Warrior, Omi was both jealous of Rai and dissappointed in himself. That has passed though, and Omi has come to respect Raimundo as leader. "Hey," he said, realizing something, "how come you have yet to use your Shoku elemental power? I noticed you are still relying on your Wudai techniques."

Rai hesitated for a moment, understanding what he meant. He was still unsure on what would happen, not having much time to practice it. "I guess you are right," he replied. "I'll try, but I have to warn you, I dunno what it is going to do."

Raimundo stepped back on his right foot, pulling his right hand to his waist. He held his left hand out in front of him, his middle and index fingers extended. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. "Shoku Sky - Wind!" he shouted, and swung his arm upwards.

A small tornado quickly formed around Omi, sending him flying high into the air. A black streak shot past him, and solidified into the form of Raimundo. Rai twisted and swung his foot upwards, bringing it crashing down into Omi, sending him plummeting into the ground below. Omi hit the ground with a loud crash, cracking the earth around the point of impact.

Omi stood up, dazed. "Did anyone catch the phone number of the bicycle that hit me?" he said, falling face first onto the ground. Raimundo rushed over to his friend, helping him to his feet.

"Woowhee, that was cooler then a frozen ham in a snowstorm," came a voice from the temple, as two more young monks walked toward them. The voice was Clay, Raimundo and Omi's large, cow rustling friend and fellow Dragon. Alongside Clay was Kimiko, the fiery female Dragon who Raimundo secretly had a crush on.

"Hey guys," Rai said as they approached, "You were watching our sparring match?"

"Watching?" Kimiko replied, laughing a little, "We couldn't take our eyes off of you guys. That was some fight."

"The lady's right," Clay added, "that Shoku power of yours is stronger then Uncle Bubbas breath on taco night."

Raimundo smiled, enjoying his friends praises. "It was nothin'," he said, his ego showing. "I can do alot more then that, I just didn't want to hurt the little guy."

"I am very resilient," Omi said, regaining his composure. "I am sure I am going to be promoted to Shoku Warrior soon myself."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or any related material. This chapter sucks, I know. I was really tired when I wrote it, but I wanted to add another chapter in while I had the chance. So please, keep in mind that I was wicked tired, so that is why this is not a good chapter XD.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four young monks surrounded the table, devouring the food that was on it. Dojo was having his own meal, when suddenly his body started freaking out. He caught the attention of the monks.

"You ok Dojo?" Raimundo asked, concerned for his reptilian friend.

"Yeah," Dojo replied, "But we got a new Shen Gong Wu revealing itself!"

"Dang nabit!" Clay shouted, slamming down his fork. He had just finished a large steak and was about to bite into another one. "I hate it when they activate during chow time."

"Let us get going!" Omi said, excitedly. "It costs alot to buy time."

"Uh..." Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo replied simutaneously, unable to decipher what Omi had just said.

"I think he means time is money," Rai translated.

"Oh," they said unanimously.

Dojo sliced through the warm air, flying at a fast pace towards their destination. His green scales sparkled in the sunlight, glistening brightly. The four young Dragons rode on his back, each dressed in their civilian clothing, sans Omi who always wore his Xiaolin robes. "So what is the Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked, wondering what it was they were after.

"The Switching Serpent," Kimiko replied, looking at the scroll. It displayed a picture of a green snake, biting it's own tail, in the shape of a sideways figure eight. It was large enough for a person to use one of the loops as a handle. Kimiko continued, "It allows you to switch powers and abilities with someone else by getting them to hold onto the other end."

"Ooo, a most wonderous Shen Gong Wu," Omi said, admiring the image of the Switching Serpent.

"Let's just hope Jack Spicer doesn't show up," Raimundo added, "He's the only person besides us and Clay's sister who has any Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo held tighter onto Dojo's back, deep in thought. This was his first mission as team leader, and he wanted it to go as smoothly as possible.

"That Jack Spicer, he makes me madder then a porcupine with a hangnail," Clay said.

"Hold on kids, we're here," Dojo said as he descended into a small jungle area. Landing in the only open area he could find, Dojo shrunk back into his small, normal form. "We'll have to take the Crouching Cougar from here, I can navigate between all these trees."

"Crouching Cougar!" Omi said, pulling out the Shen Gong Wu. It turned into a large cat-like machine, and the monks all hopped on its back. "Let's go!"

After riding through the jungle for a mile, Raimundo noticed something strange sticking out of a tree. "There it is!" he yelled, "The Switching Serpent!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Xiaolin Losers!" came a voice from above the trees. There was a sound of helicopter blades spinning, and down descending Jack Spicer. Not wasting any time, he shouted, "Jack Bots, attack!" pointing at the monks. Ten Jack Bots came out of the trees, heading straight for the monks.

Raimundo leaped off the Crouching Cougar, his arms extended behind him. Bringing them forward, he shouted, "Shoku Sky - Wind!" Gale force winds shot out, sending four Jack Bots crashing into the ground.

Clay leapted down, and pulled up his left sleeve. "Longhorn Taurus!" he shouted, and his elemental Shen Gong Wu formed around his left arm. Facing down two Jack Bots, he pulled out his Wudai Weapon. "Big Bang Meteorang!" he said as he tossed it at the Jack Bots. It tore through them easily, causing them to explode into masses of fire and metal.

"Cat's Eye Draco!" Kimiko shouted, as her own elemental Shen Gong Wu formed around her left arm. Reaching into her small purse-like weapon, she yelled, "Arrow Sparrow!" and tossed a few small metal sparrows at the remaining four Jack Bots. The Arrows ignited, and combined into a giant fireball. The fireball crashed into the bots, exploding.

Omi, not wasting time with the Jack Bots, quickly ran to reach the Switching Serpent. Flipping and jumping, he managed to reach it at the same moment Jack Spicer did. "Jack Spicer," he said, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! I wager my Mantis Flip Coin for your Monkey Staff."

"The game is tag," Jack interrupted, smiling evily.

"Omi, don't!" Raimundo tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi and Jack shouted in unison. Suddenly, the trees began to grow rapidly, the limbs widening and stretching into odd positions. Omi stood on the ground in his blue and gold ninja-esque Showdown uniform. The other monks were on a platform a few yards away, ready to watch the Showdown. Jack stood ten feet away from Omi, eager to start. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" they both yelled, and the Showdown began.

"Monkey Staff!" Jack yelled, getting down to business. His arms enlongated and his face morphed, turning more monkey-like. A tail sprung out of his backside, and he leapt staight at Omi, trying to get an early win.

"Shadow Slicer!" Omi shouted, creating a hologram of himself. He expected Jack to get confused, allowing him to tag him.

Jack closed his eyes and breathed in deep in his nose. Using his monkey sense of smell, he immediately was able to figure out which was the real one. Diving for the hologram, he faked being tricked. Just as the real Omi went to tag him, Jack reaching back with his tail, hitting Omi on the back. Suddenly, the trees degrew, forming into their original heights. Omi and the other monks changed back into their previous clothing. Jack took to the air, carrying the Monkey Staff, Shadow Slicer, and the Switching Serpent.

"You thought you fooled me, losers! Little did you expect that I would be smarter as a monkey!" Jack laughed as he rose into the air.

"You really are an idiot," Kimiko sighed.

"An idiot that get's things done!" Jack replied, oblivious to his insulting himself.

Omi hung his head in shame as the others gathered around him. "I am sorry," he said sadly, "I let you all down."

"Don't worry about it, little dude," Raimundo told him, placing his hand on Omi's shoulder, "We'll get him next time."

"Yeah, besides, Jack deserves a snake Shen Gong Wu anyways" Clay added, "seeing as he is one."

The four monks rode back to the small clearing on the Crouching Cougar, and Dojo grew, allowing them to get on his back. "Next stop, Xiaolin Temple," he said as he took off.

As soon as they landed, Omi headed straight for his "room".

"Wow," Kimiko said, "Omi is really taking this hard."

"Yeah, I know," Rai replied, "I wonder what's bothering him." Raimundo thought about going and asking Omi what was wrong, but decided to let him have some space. He knew that is what he would want if it had happened to him.

Omi sat in his room, meditating. _Why have I been acting so careless?_ he thought to himself, _Focus Omi. You cannot let yourself make mistakes like this. How are the others supposed to know you are the best when you keep acting like the worst? Next time we will not loose to Jack Spicer. No way. You'll see Jack Spicer, next time the shoe will be put on with the other hand._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or any related material. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not very good at cliffhangers. Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At last," Jack Spicer shouted in his lab, "I can begin the greatest evil plan in the history of evil plans!" His voice echoed through the empty lab, the only other sound being the hum of the Jack Bots, each doing their individual tasks. "I, Jack Spicer, will finally become the Evil Emperor of Darkness, and ruler of the World! Muahahahaha!" Hearing his evil laugh bounce around the empty room, his eyes widened. Feeling a moment of loneliness, he said sadly to himself, "I miss Wuya." The feeling passed, being replaced by one of anger, as he remembered Wuya leaving him for Chase Young and all the insults Chase Young had made. Pounding his fist on his work-bench, he yelled, "I don't need them! I'm Jack Spicer, I can take on those Xiaolin Dorks by myself!"

Turning around, he stepped over to the cabinent that held his Shen Gong Wu. Grabbing the Shadow Slicer, he slipped it under his jacket, and grabbed a large sack. "Jack Bots!" he called, and soon a small group of his personal robots gathered around him. "Let's go!" he shouted as he rose into the air, exiting through a panel in the ceiling.

"Mouse sipping tea!" Omi shouted, leaping forward and rolling, bringing his right foot up behind him as he rolled and crashing it down into an invisible opponent on the ground. "Oyster reading newspaper!" he said as he crouched, thrusting his hands in front of him, palms facing outward. He swiped his arms outwards, pulling them back behind him as he threw his head forward, head-butting the air. He leapt toward the invisible enemy, spinning his arms, his hands slicing through the air, shouting, "Leopard Attack!"

Stopping for a moment, he inhaled deeply. "I, Omi, and the most skilled monk out of all of us," he said quietly to himself. "Why has Master Fung not promoted me to Shoku Warrior yet? Have I not proved myself against the forces of evil?" Omi said down, resting his head in his palm as he thought about it.

"It's not about being the most skilled," came a voice from behind Omi, "it's about knowing when and how to best use that skill." Omi turned around to see Raimundo, dressed in his black and red Shoku robes, standing there. Raimundo's hands rested on the yellow sash around his waist. "Don't worry Omi."

Omi stared at him, his eyes filled with jealous. He pictured himself wearing the Shoku robes, destroying the robots of Jack Spicer and defeating the jungle cats of Chase Young. "If you say so," Omi said, turning from Raimundo. "Are you sure it is not because you are a shot that is heated well!" he shouted angrily, turning around and poking Raimundo in the chest.

"Chill out Omi," Raimundo, taken off guard by the shorter monks outburst. "First of all, you mean hot shot, and second, I'm not one."

"Then why did Master Fung pick you over me!" Omi asked, his ego pushing him to the edge. "I have been a monk longer then all of you, it should be me who is the leader."

"Master Fung picked me cause he thinks I am the best for the job. I thought you were ok with me being chosen Omi."

Omi frowned, realizing that he had let his jealousy get out of hand. "I am sorry Raimundo," he said, staring at the ground. "I just can't help myself."

"It's ok," Raimundo replied, smiling sympathetically. He knew that if he had trained his whole life for this and then someone else took it away, he would act in the same manner. Placing his hand on Omi's shoulder, he said, "Those were some pretty cool moves back there."

"Really?" Omi asked, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, you have to show-" Raimundo began, but was cut off as a loud crash could be heard in the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Kimiko and Clay rushed out and joined the two, who had already rushed over to the vault. Master Fung and Dojo came along as well. "What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

As if in answer, Jack Spicer and his Jack Bots smashed through the wall of the vault, a sack full of Shen Gong Wu in his hands. "And here I was hoping I could get away without running into you losers," Jack said with a slight smile. "Jack Bots, attack!"

The seven Jack Bots that he had brought with him flew towards the monks, spinning blades sliding into place on their sides. Omi leapt straight at two, lifting up his knees. "Mantis kick!" he shouted, throwing out his legs, destroying the Jack Bots.

Kimiko and Clay both drew their Wudai Weapons, facing down the remaining five Jack Bots. "Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko shouted, tossing a handfull of small metal birds towards the robots. They ignited, exploding on contact. Two of the Jack Bots were reduced to flaming piles of scrap metal.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay shouted, flicking his wrist and tossing the boomerang at the remaining three Jack Bots. The Big Bang Meteorang dividing into the five seperate mini-rangs, tearing through the robots as if they were made of tissue paper. One of the mini-rangs flew past the Jack Bots, knocking the sack of Shen Gong Wu onto the ground, spilling some of the contents.

Raimundo and Omi each grabbed a Shen Gong Wu, and rushed over to the bag. Unfortunately, Jack also grabbed a Wu and flew over, gripping the sack at the same time as Raimundo and Omi had. Omi smiled, staring into Jacks eyes. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! Our Serpents Tail and Silk Spitter for your Sands of Time. The game is Complete The Maze, first person to find the exit wins!"

"No fair, two on one," Jack whined, "Oh alright, I accept your challenge Cheeseball."

Omi scowled at the insult, but paid it no mind. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

There were flashes of light as the Xiaolin Temple transformed into a large maze, winding back and forth. The other monks appeared in their ninja-like showdown uniforms on a platform floating high above the maze, getting a view of the whole area. Omi and Raimundo appeared in their uniforms next to each other, Jack Spicer no where in sight. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" they all shouted in unison, and the Showdown began.

_Finally, a chance to make up for my previous loss against Jack Spicer, _Omi thought to himself. He was interrupted as Rai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Be careful, Omi," Rai warned him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"There's no need for worry, Raimundo," Omi replied, full of himself. "It will be a jog in the forest."

"Walk in the park."

"That too!"

"Sands of Time!" came Jack Spicer's voice, as he appeared behind them in a flash of light. He wrapped his arms around Omi, contricting him. Omi struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful, Jacks grip being too strong.

"Ha ha, Jack Spicer! You cannot hold me if I am ghostly!" Omi said, reaching for the Serpents Tail.

"Not if I use my Shen Gong Wu first, loser! Sands of Time!" Jack said, activating his Shen Gong Wu.

"Omi, no!" Raimundo shouted, realizing that something bad was going to happen if the two Shen Gong Wu were combined. Unfortunately, again it was a moment too late, as Omi opened his mouth, calling out the Shen Gong Wu's name.

"Serpents Tail!" he shouted. The two Shen Gong Wu glowed with a golden light, their powers combining.

"Oh no," Raimundo said quietly, as a bright flash of light appeared, and the maze was empty.

The other monks looked down in shock, as their friends and enemy disappeared. The maze reverted back into the Xiaolin Temple grounds, as the Showdown could not continue without the participants. "I reckon this ain't good," Clay said, dumbfounded at the disappearing of their friends.

"I agree," Master Fung replied. "This does not bode well. I do not know what will happen when the Serpents Tail and Sands of Time are combined, but I fear that there is nothing we can do. Nothing but wait."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or any related material. Sorry this first chapter is so short. Please read and review, so I can see what you think about it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He was back in his Shoku robes, sitting on the ground. He looked around, realizing that they were still on the temple grounds. Omi was laying unconscious next to him. "Omi, wake up!" he shouted, shaking his short friend. Omi regained consciousness, squinting as the sun shone in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Omi asked, confusedabout what just happened.

"I think the real question is WHEN are we." Raimundo stopped as he noticed four young monks step out of the temple. One was tall and thin, with bright red hair and specked with freckles. His green eyes sparkled as he looked out across the grounds, seeming to stare right through Raimundo and Omi. The second tallest was a large and strong-looking girl, with glowing ice-blue eyes, her brown hair pulled back into a braided pony tail. The other two seemed to be twins, both having blonde hair and brown eyes, their short stature casting long shadows across the tiled ground.

"Who are they?" Omi asked, not recognizing them.

"I don't know," Raimundo replied, his voice taking a defensive tone, "but I aim to find out." Standing straight up, he brushed off his black shirt and red pants, and headed straight for the four approaching monks. "My name is Raimundo, Shoku Warrior and Dragon of the Wind. Who are you?"

He squirmed as the monks ignored him and passed right through him, as if he wasn't there. Feeling queezy, he said, "I hate it when people do that."

Omi raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened. Walking over to the monks, he stood completely still. As he had expected, the others passed right through him, not taking notice that he was even standing there. "I think I know what happened," he explained. "When Jack Spicer and I activated our Shen Gong Wu, we must have combined the abilities of the Serpent's Tail and Sands of Time. Wemust have traveled in time, but we are unable to interact with anything."

"Cool," Raimundo replied. "Like the Crystal Glasses, but in 3-D. Now all we have to figure out is when we are, and where Jack Spicer got off to."

"Master Monk Omi! Master Monk Raimundo! We are ready for our lesson!" shouted the red-headed monk from behind them.

Raimundo and Omi gasped, not believing what they had just heard. As if in response to their disbelief, two figures stepped out of the shadows. The man to the left had dark brown, wavy hair that moved with the air as if they were partners in an elogant dance. He wore a black shirt, with white cuffs, that was tied down the center, and white pants that shimmered in the sunlight. The other man had a bald, oval shaped head. His yellow skin seemed to glow in the sun underneathe his dark brown robe shirt and black pants. He wore two sets of emerald-colored beads that hung from around his right shoulder across his chest to his waist, and had a dark red sash around his waist that acted as a belt. Both monks smiled as they approached the younger monks. "We are coming, young monks," the monk with the dark brown hair said, "Remember, those who rush into battle are also the first to fall."

Raimundo stared at the monks, and turned to Omi. "Am I crazy, or is that..."

"Us," Omi said, finishing Raimundo's sentence. His eyes widened as he stared at his older form. He seemed almost familiar to him, as if he had seen him somewhere before.

"Hey look Omi, your head shrunk," Raimundo laughed, teasing his friend for his large, ball-shaped head.

Omi didn't pay any attention to Raimundo's comment, lost in his own thoughts. _We both are Master Monks?_ he thought, _Even though I have messed things up so, I still make it to that level?_ A small tear rolled down Omi's cheek, Raimundo getting concerned for his friend.

"You ok Omi?" he asked, hoping there was something he could do to help.

"After all the trouble I have caused," Omi said, his gaze dropping to the ground, "I still was able to become a Master Monk. I am sorry Raimundo for being such a pain in the head."

"It's neck," Raimundo corrected accidentally, smacking himself in the forehead after doing so.

"That too," Omi said softly, trying to hold back the tears.

Raimundo placed his hand of his friend's shoulder, trying to give some comfort. "Don't worry little dude, it's no big. I would act the same way if I was in your shoes. And see? You don't have to worry about not becoming a Shoku Warrior, because as you can see we both surpass that level."

Omi looked up at Raimundo, drying his tears. He smiled, and through his arms around his friend, squeezing tightly. "Thank you Raimundo, you are a good friend. Now, let's find that Jack Spicer and get out of here!"

"Don't mention it," Raimundo replied, prying Omi off of him. "We can find Jack Spicer later, I want tofind out more about our future selves."

"It's not good to know too much about your own future Raimundo," Omi said.

"It's all good," Rai replied, "it's not like we can change anything."

"Time to visit my future evil self!" Jack Spicer laughed as the blades of his backpack sliced through the air, carrying him high above the ground. Coming close to his target, he descended slowly. He flew over his old mansion, where he had lived for many years. The paint on the outside was peeling, and vines were growing all over. It was as if no one had been there for a long time. He pressed a button on a device he had on his wrist, and a panel in the ceiling of his mansion slid open, allowing him to enter his lab. "Hey, it still works!" he said, his voice having a tint of surprise.

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he descended into his lab. "What the... What happened to my lab!" he yelled. Where once stood the workshop where he planned evil and built his Jack Bots now stood a graveyard of gadgets and computers. The lab looked like a battlefield, dark and burnt, as if someone had come and massacred the place. Robot parts were scattered everywere, torn apart by something unknown. "My babies!" Jack screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "Who did this?" His only answer was the sound of his own echo, reverberating through the morbid room.

He ran over to the Shen Gong Wu cabinent. Throwing the doors open, he found it empty. "Gone!" he yelled, though not really surprised.

He leaned back against a wall, sliding down it to the floor. He sat in shock, just staring at his destroyed home. "Everything I've worked for... Everything I've accomplished... All gone..." He wiped tears from his eyes. Pulling the Sands of Time from his coat, he stared at it intently. "I can still fix this!" he exclaimed, standing up. Holding the Shen Gong Wu over his head, he shouted, "Sand of Time!" expecting to be transported back to his original time. He looked around, nothing happening. "Man, it must need to be activated with the Serpents Tail again!" Turning around, he punched the wall as hard as he could. "OW!" he yelled, holding his hand in pain. He activated his backpack, the small blades extending and whirling around, lifting him up into the air. "Time to find those Xiaolin losers so I can go home."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any related material. I hope you guys like this chapter, it is kinda short but eh, read and review. The next one will be longer, I promise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's follow them!" Raimundo said as his older self and older Omi left the training grounds, heading for a small building. He ran after them, wanting to find out more about his future self.

"I am not sure this is a wise idea Raimundo," Omi replied, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh come on, you've time traveled all over the place. This is my first time, I deserve to have some fun. Besides, I am your leader, so I say we are following them."

Omi sighed and obeyed, respecting Raimundo's position as Shoku Warrior. The two monks slipped through the wall, entering the building. There were three rooms, two with beds in them and one with a large couch. In the room with the couch sat two women, one curvy with blonde hair wearing a white dress, and the other in red monk robes with her black hair pulled back. The blonde haired woman was sleeping on the couch, while the women with black hair was sitting next to her, waiting impatiently for something. Master Monk Raimundo stepped into the room, the black haired woman running over to him and embracing him in a kiss. Turning her head around, she called, "Ashley, they're back." The woman with the blonde hair jumped awake, leaping to her feet and rushing over to Master Monk Omi as he entered, pouncing into his arms.

"Is that Kimiko and..." the younger Omi started.

"Katnappe!" Raimundo laughed, cutting off his friend. He fell to the ground, rolling around with laughter. "You end up with Katnappe!"

Omi scowled at him. "Well at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear!"

Raimundo stopped laughing, picking himself up off the ground. "Ninja Fred is a good luck charm!" he shouted, turning from Omi. Tears began to form in his eyes as Omi insulted his precious bear.

"How was the training session?" Kimiko asked, talking to the older Raimundo.

"It was good," he replied, his arms still wrapped around her. "Those monks are coming along nicely."

"Oh yes," Omi added, putting Ashley down, "They are most talented. I have a feeling that they are going to give evil a run for it's money."

Younger Raimundo's jaw dropped. He looked down at Omi, dumbfounded. "Did you just say slang and NOT mess it up? Quick, say something wrong before my head explodes!"

"Hey, I can say slang too!" Omi said, insulted. "Me and older me are like two carrots in a pod."

"Ah, that's better," Rai sighed, wiping off his forehead.

Dojo burst through the door, panting and sweating heavily. "We got a problem guys!" he shouted, his voice shaking with fear. "The Orb of Zhao She just revealed itself!"

Master Monk Raimundo let go of Kimiko, his face taking a grave look. He stared at Dojo and then at Master Monk Omi, who also shared he gaze of seriousness. They both turned to Dojo. "When did it go active?" Master Monk Omi asked, his voice sounding ominous.

"Just a moment ago," Dojo replied. "I came and found you as soon as it did."

"We better go get Clay from his temple and then go find it," Master Monk Raimundo said, turning to Kimiko. "Do you want to come or stay here with the young monks?"

"I'll go," she said, tightening the sash around her waist. "You watch them while we are gone Ashley." Ashley nodded in agreement.

"You are going after this one yourselves? Not sending the monks?" Dojo asked, surprised.

"No," Master Monk Raimundo replied, "This is far too important. We cannot let the Heylin side get their hands on this Shen Gong Wu. If they do..."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it," younger Raimundo repeated, his fingers crossed.

"...It would mean the end of the world. A thousand years of darkness."

"Perfect," Raimundo said, sighing.

"I know Raimundo, it is very bad if the world ends," younger Omi said, patting his friend on the back.

"It's not that, Omi," Rai said standing straight up. "When I get older I am going to be exactly like Master Fung."

Omi stared at him. Turning, he looked at his older self as the group left. "I wonder what is so bad about the Orb of Zhao She."

"I dunno," Raimundo said, running after the Master Monks. "But let's go, we are going to find out."


End file.
